Perfect Moments in Time
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Sometimes in life it is not the big moments, nor the grand parties that are the most perfect. Sometimes it is just those rare moments when everything is just . . . perfect that make us smile. A series of drabbles from the moment Jenny and Jethro steps back on american soil, spanning their enagagement, and ending twenty years later. These are perfect moments in time.
1. Introduction

_In life, there are ups and downs._

_Moments that bring a smile to you face and a glint to your eye._

_Yet there are moments that cause a slow tear to roll down your cheek as you slowly break inside._

_Life is a rollercoaster on which we all travel._

_Our lives are all unique – none the same._

_There are times when we scream in fear, or laugh in joy._

_Times when we are thrown upside down travel up a mountain and trip on a mole hill._

_But life is something none of us will ever get a second chance at._

_We only have one life, and so that is why in those moments when we smile we must enjoy and relish in them to the best of our ability. Jenny and Jethro will never have a perfect story. Yet after their op in Paris they married on the grassy banks of the river Seine with the wind in their hair. They returned home to a Director who decided to let it lie and an old friend who had predicted such a thing. _

_These are their snapshots in time from a marriage that would last the tests of time…_


	2. Welcome home

_**Disclaimer - i don't own NCIS**_

_**I hope this is alright. These will vary in legnth and stile but i hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Her hair was long now, and a lighter tone of red than it had been when they'd left on that flight all those months ago to begin the lift of a lie. The warm summer's sun in Europe recently had done them both good. Now they returned home with a healthy glow, a smile so broad on both of their faces and this time a real, meaningful ring on their fingers.

He'd proposed at the top of the Eiffel tower; cliché yet perfect in so many ways. The moons glow had illuminated her face, red hair blowing lightly in the breeze and pale skin contrasting against the dark night sky. Her lemon sun dress floating around her knees whilst the well worn denim jacket was pulled tight around her to keep out the chill. He'd seen the smile as realisation hit. The way her eyes sparkled just a little bit more than usual and her smile broadened. She'd whispered yes, unable to say the words fully. And once more, in cliché style, Jen had had tears rolling down her cheeks, yet tears of joy. He'd placed the beautiful ring on her finger; it was simple, yet beautiful and so Jenny. He'd kissed her fully on the lips then picked her up and spun her around. The smiles on both of their faces as they walked back to the apartment had been better than any amount of money.

Now they walked hand in hand dragging their cases behind them through the arrivals at Dulles international airport. Both wore smiles as bright as the sun, and both were more than a little happy to be home. It was early October and outside there was a chill in the DC air. Jenny wore a white blouse with dark washed jeans, and high heeled suede boots. She had a light brown leather bomber Jacket on to keep out the chill. Jethro wore his usual attire.

As they left the madness of people waiting for their loved ones and then they both looked around for Ducky. They saw him stood by his silver Morgan on the other side of the road and smiled. That was a sight that they had both missed in the time they had been away. So they crossed the road: their suitcases rattling as they went by. Then Ducky saw them and smiled, he'd missed his old friends. NCIS had been quiet of late without their teasing, tormenting and arguments. He hugged them both as they did the same.

"Welcome home" he said with a big, warm, welcoming smile.

And home they were. This was the first chapter of a new life . . .

* * *

_**please review!**_

_**suggestions are welcomed with open arms **_

_**- fashiongirl97**_


	3. across the threshold

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – OMG! I actually am so blown away by all of your reviews!**_

_**I hope you like this, **_

_**Thank you to . . . ncisgirl2389 **__(sorry I didn't reply, thank you so very much for both reviews!__**), RhizOneill, LawAndOrderSVU3, Jennymariagibbs, TheImperialPheonix, Gee, and Left My Heart In Paris.**_

_**Please keep these such sweat reviews coming.**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

Rummaging in her oversized leather handbag she finally found her house key. Jethro was stood behind her attacking her exposed neck. Pulling out the key she fitted it into the lock of the heavy old oak front door of her Georgetown house and pushed it open. Jethro wrapped his arms around her waist and bridal style picked her up. It was the first time that they had entered the house in months. And the first time they had entered as fiancé's. As he carried her across the thresh hold the sound of her beautiful laughter could be heard filling the room. He placed her on the floor gently and smiled before capturing her lips in a sweat kiss.

She walked into the kitchen whilst he followed behind with their suitcases. This was to be their home now, together. This was where she had been brought up and this was where she and Jethro would live. He rested against the door watching as she removed the paella from the oven that Naomi had readied and pulled two plates from the cupboard.

"You hungry?" she asked as she turned to see him.

He looked so relaxed and at home, since he'd placed the ring on her finger she had never stopped smiling and it seemed that neither had he. For her, seeing a man who she knew had such a messed up and tragic past smile almost none stop was the best thing she could ever have imagine.

He slowly walked over and kissed her again. It seemed even with an engagement they still couldn't leave one another alone at all. "Always for you." He mumbled and she just laughed, pushing him away.

There had been times over the last few years when he had wondered if he would ever hear her laugh again. Jenny was the kind of person who hadn't had much to laugh about. But now, he heard the beautiful sound almost every day and that was something he would never even begin to take for granted.

And as she plated up the food, he watched her from where he was sat at the table. Nothing about them was conventional, but somehow, even in this messed up world they worked in they'd been able to beat the odds. They were together with smiles plastered on their faces and everything was how it should be. This was how the rest of their life would be spent.

_**Thanks for reading, and please review  
-fashiongirl97**_


	4. just an ordinary night in

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Author's note – I just want to thank you all so very much, I am completely amazed by the response still. So I think I replied to all the reviews but if I didn't then I do apologise. I also was to say sorry for the delay – I've had a manic weekend. **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: **__RhizOneill, ncisgirl2389, TeamCarisleandEsme8, TheImperialPhoenix, LawAndOrderSVU3, left my heart in Paris_

_**Please keep them coming! **_

He sat on the soft leather sofa in the snug. The fire was flickering away opposite him and he'd managed to figure out Jen's CD player and put on some jazz – something they both liked surprisingly enough. He'd picked a book at random off of the bookcase. He read the title: 'kidnapped' it looked as though It was an old book as the cover was ton and the pages yellowed with age. He turned to the first page and began to read. Jethro surprised himself as he began to get into the book. He'd arrived at their home before Jen, he'd sent her and Burly home only for her to be called back up to the Director's office. Of course she'd told him to go home and she'd meet him there – which he had done albeit reluctantly. She'd gotten in ten minutes ago and gone to get changed as he had done earlier so they'd both be in slouched, realizing clothes.

He didn't notice that she'd reappeared in the doorway until a few minutes later. She hadn't disrupted him. Instead she had stood there smiling as she watched him reading the old book that had belonged to her father years ago. He'd put on her reading glasses that she'd got a few weeks after returning from Paris. He'd refused to get his eyes tested even though she knew they were getting worse and had instead taken to wearing hers instead. She smiled back as he finally noticed her and she walked over and sat down on next to him, curling up they fit together perfectly like a jigsaw. Jethro physically felt her relax in his arms as she closed her eyes and sighed momentarily. Then he did what he always did when they got home of an evening or were alone. He kissed her, softly yet properly – showing her how much he cared in actions rather than words. When they parted they rested their foreheads against one another's, gazing lovingly into the others' eyes. "What did the Director want?" he questioned softly.

"He's taken me off the MCRT." She stated slightly sadly. It felt in a way as if she would be leaving home. She felt Jethro tense and figured she had best explain that she had been placed on another team. "He'd put me in charge of special opp's in DC. I'll prepare people for undercover, liaise with other teams. But I don't have to go undercover thank god."

He kissed her again, a protective kiss that told he all she needed to know and already knew. "Congratulations Jen." He whispered in her ear. Then she rested her head in the crook of his neck and snuggled up. He wrapped his arms around her. He continued to read whilst she just closed her eyes, a faint smile on her lips, one that mirrored the one on Jethro's face. Both of them sat there curled up together sharing body head. Yet neither was truly thinking of anything except the fact of how blessed they were to have each other. As Jethro's eyes once more scanned the time yellowed page in front of him Jen let her eyes travel down to her left ring finger where her engagement ring was. Then she laughed, unable still to believe her eyes. Jethro, confused by her sudden laughter, looked down at her. "What?" he questioned.

She looked him deep in the eyes, and with a warm, and heartfelt smile she said: "We're getting married."

_**Thank you for reading, please leave me a review, they really help keep me going.**_

_**If any of you ever have any suggestions please let me know whether it be through review, PM, Twitter or Tumblr xx**_


	5. passing into the life of slumber

_**Once again thank you so very much for all of your reviews. I know I didn't get the chance to reply to any reviews but life has honestly been utter madness! Thank you though to –**_

_**RhizOneill, TheImperialPheonix, TeamCarisleandEsme8, ncisgirl2389, and left my heart in Paris**_

Her eyes softly fluttered closed. Red hair splayed over the pillow and white sheets whilst her head rested gently on his chest. Porcelain skin so pale and flawless was covered by freshly laundered linen. Rose tinted lips formed an elegant pout as she peacefully drifted off into the depths of slumber.

As he looked down on her a small smile formed on his face.

Outside the rain fell feverishly down on the window, its sound filling the room with nature's melody. The street lights shone in through the curtains even in the still of night, their mellowed orange light allowing the mysterious shadows to form. Allowing those whose imaginations controlled their thoughts to over think even the simplest of things.

Leaning down he gave her forehead and almost whisper like kiss before resting his muscled arm on her waist and allowing himself to join her in another world. For now at least her was content that she was safe. Away from the evil that roamed outside and the demons inside of her mind that were sometimes even worse.


	6. dancing under the stars

_**Disclaimer – **__I don't own NCIS_

_**Authors note – **__I know updates are really really slow. Basically life is manic but I'm on half term so I just hope I'll be faster. _

_Anyone who reads my story loyalty then I will update soon, *she says*_

_Anyway, thanks to my amazing reviewers… RhizOneill, LawAndOrderSVU3, TeamCarisleandEsme8, ncisgirl2389, left my heart in Paris_

They walked through the park. Night had long since fallen on the bustling streets of Washington DC, bringing with it a feeling of magic as everything began to slow down ever so slightly. The dark sky above was like velvet, flawless in colour, with stars dotted spontaneously around. The moon stood in pride of place, half moon illuminating ever so slightly those areas mankind had left alone. Streetlights lined the streets casting down a yellow glow onto passersby. From above looking like a string of fairy lights on a Christmas tree.

A cold wind blew in the autumn air, rustling through the trees and blowing off the lose leaves autumn had yet claimed. Dried out leaves crackled under their feet as they walked over nature's art work, their hands intertwined as they strolled through the park. Walking almost parallel to the lake that held centre stage. The place held memories for both of them, from watching his daughter make a snow man on the bank to being that daughter, knowing her father was protecting her.

She clenched her hands as she felt the chill begin to fill her bones. Almost telepathically knowing he pulled her closer to him – sharing his warmth. Then he stopped her, standing still, eyes affixed on one another. Green gazing into cobalt, silver and red. "Let's get married." Was all he said.

She laughed, the sound filling his ears and making his smile grow wider. "We already are doing." She said placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I mean let's set a date Jenny. Let's get married on Christmas Eve, under the stars. Let's get married here."

Neither needed an answer as they kissed passionately under the star lit sky, with wind blowing though their hair sending it out in all directions, and cogs began to turn in their brains as plans began to be put together. Later on, as they danced in the deserted park in the centre of DC they began to dance. Yet no music was needed tonight, simply because they were so in synch with one another.

_Please review xx_


	7. Chocolate treats

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Author's note – I hope this is alright. Sorry for the delay. I do not know where exactly this came from – I just liked this one. It has to be one of my favourites yet! Thank you to my amazing reviewers : **__TeamCarisleandEsme8, ncisgirl2389, LawAndOrderSVU3, TheImperialPheonix, left my heart in Paris and RhizOneill_

_**I hope you enjoy….**_

…_**..**_

She sat on the sofa next to him, legs curled up underneath her. Both were off today, one of the few times they had been since her transfer. Jenny was in black leggings that hugged her toes legs and an emerald green ribbed vest top, whilst Jethro was in a pair of dark washed jeans that fitted a little to nicely and an old NIS t-shirt. A box of Chocolates sat open; the navy blue ribbon, which had been expertly tied in a box on gift wrappers could ever achieve, had long since been discarded on the floor. Initially, they'd been starting to decide upon which chocolates they would put into the boxes which in turn would be places on the seats at the ceremony for the guests to enjoy. Yet both Jenny and Jethro had begun to enjoy the sweet treats a little too much and gotten sidetracked by just eating them instead.

The rectangular box of chocolates that had been provided earlier in the week by the chocolatier's as a sample selection now sat in between them. Jenny sat with the little card in her hand which detailed all of the flavours, and with her long slender finger with perfectly painted nails pointed out each one to her fiancé as she asked him which one her would like to try. "…Lemon and white chocolate cup, champagne truffle, milk chocolate truffle – which you are not having – white chocolate truffle-"

"Why not?" he enquired although he was well aware of what the answer would be. At the same time as asking, wearing a smirk that made her stomach do acrobatics, he picked up the chocolate and admired the smooth top with thin white chocolate lines as decoration.

"Because…" She began. "It's my favourite – as you well know Mr Gibbs." She glared at him, a glare that would begin to challenge even his as she watched him take a bite of the creamy truffle.

"Mmm, I can see why." He responded as he moved it out from her reach. Jenny in turn crawled over and began to straddle his lap. Jenny then kissed him deeply and tasted the truffle.

"Milk Chocolate truffle tastes good on you." She replied whilst leaning over to get the other half of the chocolate for herself. All of the time, both of the pair were laughing.

"Ahh!" he said whilst pushing Jen back after she'd tried to get the truffle from his hand which was just a little out of her reach. He then hand feed her the remaining half of the chocolate; which she took great fully with a smile. Once she had finished her mimicked her actions from moments before and kissed her just as deeply and equally as passionately. "That one if defiantly my favourite now too." He said with a wicked smile that was reserved for so very few people. And as she wrote down the name onto the list of definite's ready for when she rung up the chocolatiers next week. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear: "But it tastes better on you."

…_**..  
Please review  
_Fashiongirl97 xx**_


	8. missing you

_**Disclaimer : I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note : Sorry for the delay, I hope this is alright. Thanks to my gorgeous reviewers: **_

_**RhizOneill, left my heart in Paris, and hippiechick12**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

…_**.**_

A week, a whole week spent without her. In this new position she had worked so hard for she wasn't supposed to be sent away, wasn't supposed to put her life at risk or step into the line of fire. Yet there she'd gone. Along had come this case and before she'd been able to even kiss him goodbye her bags had been packed and Jenny had been placed on a plane. It had been the first time in a very long time that they had been apart for over a night. The first time she'd spent the nights in a hotel room all alone. Her days in an attack room; negotiating, questioning, working and planning every fine detail of the operations she was in control of. Jenny had fallen asleep with floor plans draped over her. Jethro's nights had been spent with bourbon in his basement. Working on his boat and falling asleep under it. But that was not the only thing that had changed, for both jenny and Gibbs realisation had hit. They'd realised how much they needed one another in their lives. How much of a comfort at night it was to fall asleep in the other's arms.

Now he sat at his desk. His team were working away whilst he sat there, staring out of the window waiting for her to return. Waiting to be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her lips. As soon as she'd been debriefed they were off for a long weekend away in the cabin in the woods. They'd be together and that was all he wanted.

Jenny stood in the lift. Staring at the silver metal doors, she was finding it hard not to smirk. She was ready to be home, to be with Jethro.

The door opened and he was up and walking before she'd even seen him. She walked over to him and smirked. HE just gazed in her eyes. "Hello you." She said with a beautiful smirk that always made him smile.

"Hello yourself." He replied before crashing his lips down onto hers. He kissed her passionately, picking her up and spinning her around. Her laughter filled the room, and smiled filled both of their faces. It was a rare sight for most of them, to see agents Gibbs and Shepard smiling and acting like love sick teenagers. When he put her down she kissed him again. This was it, this was them, they were in love but more than anything they were together. This was their life, and no matter what was thrown at them they would bounce back.

…_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading, **_

_**Please review**_

_**-fg97**_


	9. the forgotten chapter

_**Authors note – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – thanks to my brilliant reviewers: **_ncisgirl2389, left my heart in Paris, RhizOneill, LAwAndOrderSVU3, and hippiechick2112

_**Thanks guys! Sorry for the wait though.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, because I love writing this story so very much!**_

She walked through the front door. The air smelt of warm soup that she guessed Jethro was in the kitchen cooking. She took off her tan brown worn leather jacket and kicked off her brown heals. She walked into the kitchen. The long fitted sweater she wore hitting just above her knees and the natural tights preventing the cold floors completely chill her feat. As she walked into the room she leant against the doorframe and pulled her hair out of the bobble it was in. She smiled, there he stood. Wearing just his old jeans, and an old red hoodie, his salt and pepper hair sticking up in places. She loved him like this, domesticated Gibbs. The one only she saw. The Jethro who wasn't the hard assed cop; but the soft teddy bear.

She walked over and hugged him around the waist. She stood on her tiptoes so she could let her chin rest over his shoulder. Both of them smiled, she gently kissed his cheek. Jethro gave the pan one last stir then spun around and hugged her properly. Jenny rested her head on his chest and sighed. It was days like this, when one of them had had a hard day, when they were tired that they felt as though their lives were utterly blissful. Jethro looked down and kissed her forehead before she looked back up and captured his lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Jenny." And with that they grabbed two bowls, dished up the soup and went to sit in the lounge. They curled together and listened to music whilst the fire crackled away. They ate their soup. When it became dark outside, an onlooker would look in and see simply two people madly in love curled up together on the sofa softly sleeping. It didn't matter in that moment what jobs they did, that they faced death every day, because it was just the two of them, Jen and Jethro, soon to be man and wife. But more than anything, two people in love.

_**Please review!**_


	10. the warm bed

_**Discalimer – I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note – so I'm back from france, and have finally gotten around to updating. I'm sorry this story seems to be getting forgotten about but I hope you enjoy. **_

_**As usual thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I hope that you enjoy. **_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the old Georgetown house that belonged to his beautiful fiancé. It was late at night, or early in the morning, one of the two, he wasn't quite sure which one. He smiled at the scent that filled the house, welcoming him home: Vanilla and Jasmine. The scent of her perfume she always wore. No lights were on downstairs, not even in the study for once. So, he took off his shoes and silently made his way up the varnished wooden stairs.

She laid there in the large king sized bed which made her look so small and delicate, like a china doll. Jenny was in a semi state of slumber, half between the life of sleep and the life of reality. He long red curls covered the white of the pillow beneath her head. The covers were pulled up as she hugged them in an attempt to keep warm. She dozily smiled as she felt him come into the room and waited whilst he changed into his sleep clothes.

He slipped between the covers and his arm went around her small waist as he gently pulled her form closer to the warmth of his body. Smiles grew on both of their faces as they curled up together, she snuggled into his side, and her head softly rested on his muscular shoulder. Leaning down he kissed her forehead and then she smiled, a warm and loving smile before she kissed him back

After three long days of running purely of caffeine; both were glad to be curled up together, and both ready for sleep. Now, as they relished the feeling of being in the other ones presence they did just that. In the still of the night, once her breath had evened out he whispered: "I love you Jenny, forever and always."

_**Hope it was okay, **_

_**Please review,**_

_**_fashiongirl97**_


	11. a visit from Jack Frost

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Author's note – so I'm currently sat in school, nothing to do so I wrote this. Hope it is alright **____** enjoy! And thanks btw to all of you who reviewed! You are amazing :***_

December had come. The autumn's air had become brisk and cold. Winter was here, and so soon too would their wedding be. Jenny sat there on the windowsill, looking out at the street outside. Jack Frost had paid DC a visit last night, turning bright green grass pastel, and giving the world a winter feel. She sat there, warm coffee in her hand, tingling her fingers as the warmth crept through the mug onto her ice cold hands.

It was Saturday, her and Jethro were off work and whilst he was down in his basement working on his latest project she sat watching people pass by. It was strange to look at them all living their lives. Knowing that soon there was a chance it would be her children trying to skate on the frost, and she and Jethro would be the ones panicking over their safety. Once upon a time she would sit on her windowsill in her bedroom, looking out. Her father would be working downstairs and Naomi slaving over the cooker. She'd look and thin how unfair life was, why they all got a mum and she had lost hers. Now, she looked out and thought how blessed she was. How her life had taken a change of plan. After Paris having a marriage and children was a dream too far out of reach. Now though it was achievable and with Jethro by her side she knew whatever happened she would be happy.

So far off in her own thoughts she had not noticed his presence until her mug was taken from her and. She looked up and saw him drinking her coffee. She smiled, thinking of all the times she had done that to him, getting away with something no one else ever could. He chuckled at her face.

"What you thinking about?" he questioned before picking her up and placing her on his knee as they sat together.

"Us, the future, the past."

"And?"

"And, and I've realised I'm living my dream." He kissed her head softly.

"Me too Jenny, me too."

_**Please review and I'll try update as soon as I can **____** xx**_


	12. a fairytale in the works

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – once more I have a free lesson to update :P Hope this is alright, thanks for all your reviews and please keep them coming **____** xx**_

She walked through the door to his house and smiled at the warm homely scent of coffee and bourbon that greeted her. Walking in, she hung up her thick red coat on the stand and stepped out of her boots. Today she had spent the day trying on her wedding dress and getting it fitted. The wedding was approaching and everything was in place. She'd chosen an elegant dress which a square neckline and long fitted sleeves, white, and long. The top was fitted and went into a light skirt that touched the ground. Around the neckline were small crystals adding a glitter to the dress. She would wear white heels slightly lower than usual. Yet she wouldn't wear a tiara or veil, just have her long red hair down and curled.

She'd arrived home knowing Jethro would be in the basement so walked down the old wooden stairs. There he stood sanding the near finished boat. She smiled as she watched him. "Hey." She said, leaning against the wall half way down.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Coffee?"

"Always." He said making her laugh. She walked down the stairs, kissed his cheek then made her way back up. Jethro turned from the boat and moved over to the corner where there was a small wooden heart he'd carved her. Today whilst she was out he had stained the wood darker and drilled a small hole in the top so that he could put it on to a chain. All he had to do now was carve to J's into the front and give it to her on their wedding day.

After spending years caught up in pain and work finally their fairy-tale was beginning to come together. Both of them were thanking god and counting their blessings, because both knew it could all be snatched away too quickly.

_**Please review,**_

_**-fashiongirl97**_


	13. The bitter cold of winter with romance

_Disclaimer – I don't own ncis_

_Author's note – I want to thank all who reviewed. I like this chapter so please enjoy and review_

Outside the winter weather had well and truly arrived. The temperature had dipped to minus six degrees Celsius. If you stepped out into the bitter weather and breathed out you could see your breath turn white and rise up. Children ran around pretending to be a fire breathing dragon whilst teenagers walked to school watching the magical way their breath was white without it being the smoke of a cigarette. They relished in letting their younger self shine through as they breathed out. Meanwhile the trees, grass and anything that stood still long enough had a thin coating of white first. Everything looked like it had come straight out of Narnia with pastel green grass and white topped berries. Ground, which had a slight crunch to it as you walked along. Weather that made your nose go red, fingers tingle and feet go numb. That made parents rush their children inside which their red flushed faces to keep warm before dealing out the hot chocolate.

In a far corner of the Park Jennifer Shepard walked slowly, her fiancé by her side, his arm wrapped gently around her waist. They walked around the park on a cold Monday morning, before most had even arrived at work they'd been and taken a break. Last night he'd slept at his desk and her in her office as cases ran from evening to morning. Currently they were on their back from getting coffee from their favourite coffee shop only a few minutes from headquarters. They'd taken a slight detour to see the city in his favourite weather. For them it had the beauty of winter without the perils of snow. It was also the exact same park they would be getting married in only a matter of days. And that thought alone made them both bubble over with excitement.

Her coffee was held in white gloved hands, her red coat fastened tight around her in a hope to feel warmer. Jethro's hands were bare, yet he wore a long black woollen coat that kept him warm even if he did try to dismiss the fact that he felt the effects of nature.

They walked together, smiling gently at the sights. He held her close and she smiled. Life was perfect. "You're beautiful when you are in a world of your own, you know that?" he said looking down at his fiancé as she just gazed out wondering if she would ever have that life. Jen looked up at him and laughed. Gently she kissed his cheek not knowing quite how to respond. "What was that for?" he questioned her.

"You don't need to complement me Jethro."

"Maybe I want to." She looked up at him again. Jenny was a lot smaller than Gibbs was when she was wearing flats instead of her ridiculously high heels that she usually wore.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Because you deserve them, and every single one of them I mean." Once more the red head kissed her silver haired fox's cheek before leaning closer to him.

"Come on, let's get back before we get frosted over too." Then laughing, cuddled together and sipping coffee they made their way back to headquarters, small smiled still tattooed onto their faces.

_-A xx_


	14. a shelter and a storm in one

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note – I am so sorry for the delay. I hope that you enjoy, and please keep the reviews coming – I love them all!**_

_[I'll be your shelter; I'll be your storm. I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm, whatever weather baby I'm yours – Boys Like Girls, Be Your everything]_

He sat there at his desk, sullen look plastered across his concerned face, as he looked up at her office. It was the day after tomorrow that they were set to get married. All had been in a walking on clouds bliss, but now this had come, and as he sat there waiting for Ducky to emerge from her office that acted as a second home what ifs ran though his head. All he was wanting was the doctor they'd both known for so long and had become a father to them to reappear so he could go up and see her. She'd collapsed whilst in MTAC earlier. As of recent she'd been working longer hours, sleeping for just a fraction of a healthy amount of time – and that was if she even made it to sleep. Jenny had not been home for more than ten minutes in which she would change for days. She'd been mainlining coffee to stay awake whilst not eating. Jethro had been out on a case when it had happened – right in front of the Secretary of the Navy which he knew she would be mortified about when she remembered. Jethro had driven straight when he found out, but at least now he was here – even if Ducky had kicked him out.

Feeling annoyed that he was sat there doing nothing when the one who he loved was upstairs ill he made his way to see her. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was meant to be her shelter, even if from time to time he was the storm that brewed and came crashing down. He was the one who when she shivered he kept her warm, the one to when the wind blew at her he'd fight to push it away, when the hail hammered down he'd be the one to protect. When the stress become too much he was the friendly face wiping the tears away that sometimes even he had caused.

As he reached the door, Ducky came out. He looked at the younger man and smiled as he saw simply love in his eyes. "She'd fine, a little anaemic but I wouldn't worry, get a good meal down her and she'll be fine Jethro. She collapsed because she was too exhausted. Get her home and to bet by boy."

"I can go in?" Questioned Gibbs, for once respecting her privacy.

The older man simply nodded and walked away. As Jethro walked over to her sleeping form, he crouched down beside her and stroked her head. Softly he kissed her forehead and buried his head in her red locks. As her eyes fluttered open she looked in his worried cobalt orbs and smiled stoking his face before kissing his lips. It was her way of reassuring him that she fine. And it may not have worked fully, but it helped calm him down.

_[If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song – The Band Perry, If I die]_


	15. a fairytale of DC

_Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS_

_Authors note – thankyou for all of the support, and please enjoy xx_

**Christmas Eve:**

DC had long since headed homeward bound for the night. Parents had tucked their hyper yet tired children all desperate to wait up for Santa yet with eyelids too heavy into bed. Watched as a small smile had formed on their small innocent faces and sighed a sigh of relief before them too slipping in between the sheets for a night's sleep. With Christmas lights still lit up bright, adding festive cheer to those hard working men and women barely making it home in time for Christmas day.

The sky was clear, the half moon high in the pitch black sky. Giving what some would class as in some ways spooky, but tonight it was romantic. With the stars twinkling up above spontaneously splattered across the darkness.

As the families of the city slept, in a park which they walked through daily, a couple stood together. With a group of no more than ten sat on chairs, trying to block out the cold as they smiled as the scene unfolded in front of them – each one wore a smile more powerful than any evil the world could hold. For he stood there, in a black suit with a red tie to match her hair. Whilst she stood next to him in her dress, beautifully simple with its long skirt, square neck line and sparkling crystals with silver thread which matched his hair.

The vicar stood there, reading out the service, yet no one was listening. As the family, even if not by blood, watched the couple, Jenny and Jethro however watched each other. With eyes firmly locked on one another they said their 'I do's' and placed their wedding rings on one another's fingers. Then, as they heard the words "I now pronounce you man and wife" the rest of the world seemed so irrelevant as they kissed – neither needed to be told they could.

When they parted everyone applauded. The whole world seemed a little bit more perfect, a little bit more magical. And as smiles once more graced the lips of all who watched, small cold yet beautifully formed pieces of snow began to fall from the sky – in a way that much resembled a film. Maybe it had been planned by some force above, or maybe it was simply some form of magic. Yet the belief of everyone was that magic it was, whether it was the powers Abby was so sure their beloved silver fox held or simply the magic of love; there was a fairytale in the air. And as they walked down the aisle once more, the snow was their confetti and laughter their music.

Snow fell, and when morning finally arrived children would have smiles wider than ever before tattooed onto their faces. Now though, the smiles on the faces of these family members strongly competed in size. Because this was a true fairytale, a fairytale of Jenny and Jethro . . .

. . . a fairytale of DC

This was one perfect moment they were in no rush to forget.


	16. snow coated bliss

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – I am so sorry for the delay, I'm currently attempting to finish or at least get close to finishing my other story Loyalty which I've been writing for what seems like an eternity. So, this had unfortunately been put on the back burner for a while. But I was out walking our dog today with my family and I suppose that inspired this one in some way, shape or form. So thanks to all of you for sticking by me, and let's hope I can grab this one back soon.**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

Sometimes in life it is not the big luxuries that make us the happiest, but the small special moments. Money and Gifts are all well and good and often bring a smile to faces, but for Jenny and Jethro they were not what their marriage was about. After the year and start that their relationship had had a big exotic honeymoon was what neither of them wanted. So, instead they both packed a bag and went up to the cabin in the woods where the snow was thick and freshly fallen.

The fire was lit and burning away as Jenny and Jethro stepped out the door to go for a walk. Wrapped up in scarves and gloves they began to walk, their feet crunching and reforming the perfect blanket they walked on. Cold air bit at their faces and their hand were intertwined. Ad they walked they smiled, no words were needed. Feeling her shiver he wrapped his arm around her and smiled, sharing his warmth. Pausing she looked up at him. "Thank you." She said.

"What for?" he questioned placing a stray hair behind her ear.

"For making me realise that I shouldn't let the past hold me back." And with that he didn't know what to say, because whether either of them realised it or not, both of them had freed one another from the chains of the past that had held them back. Both of them were now free to live life as it came. And in that moment, Jenny and Jethro promised one another that they would always find time, even when work had to take priority, for one another; because this was the marriage that would last both of them a lifetime.

_**Authors note 2 – I'm actually co-writing Left my heart in Paris' Obviously, Perhaps, so if you haven't read it, go read, because she has the most amazing story idea for it which I know everyone will enjoy! **_

_**Please review first though :* **_


	17. starlight and darkness

_Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS_

_Authors note – I hope that you all enjoy this, I'm sorry fo the delay, this story is currently on the back burner and I am in desperate need of ideas so please leave me a review and an idea – promise that I will give you a shout out! _

'_You're the reason I come home my love, You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart, you're the reason I come home.' – Ron Pope; an absolutely beautiful song!_

* * *

**Perfect moments in time**

The night's sky was a monotonous yet all so perfect midnight black with spontaneously spread out stars lighting the darkness of the January night. Stars twinkled above like something out of a film and brought a gentle smile to her face, whilst the moon stood tall casting an eerie glow over the surrounding area. If you listened just carefully enough you'd be able to have heard the slow and faint rumble of traffic that was genuinely inevitably unavoidable in city life. Street lights and their orange cascade of light were temporarily out of sight as she stood there and looked out over the pristinely kept garden's of the white house that seemed to be never ended at night as they faded into the darkness on the horizon. The sight that was beheld to her my mother nature reminded her of their wedding night just mere weeks ago.

They were back at work now though, the arguments only occasionally ignited in the spur of the moment when stress became too much to handle, each time now however they made sure to make piece and make up in one way or another before they went to bed at night. Whilst they kept their home and work separate, an argument never went to bed with them. Life was blissful, calm and tranquil – simply perfect. The wedding ring on her finger was a reminded of his everlasting love and a symbolic act as a warning to men looking on, and for Jethro reassurance too.

The cold winters wind blew softly against the exposed skin. She was wearing an emerald green dress with a halter neck neckline and a low back. The emerald chiffon fabric was fitted tightly at the top before going on to flow. It was speckled with small crystals that sparkled in the moonlight. Her long hair blew out to one side and she pushed a stray stand back behind her ear. She relaxed as she felt familiar muscular arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back and smiled as she gently inhaled his scent of his aftershave amongst the sawdust, coffee and bourbon. His chin on her shoulder he left a butterfly kiss. This was the SecNav's birthday ball, and their first event they'd gone to as a married couple. And whilst they received a few glanced there was nothing major. Their invite had come as the SecNav wanted to have two off NCIS' finest there alongside those of the FBI and CIA too. And so there they now were. "How much longer?" questioned Jethro – he was bored and just wanted to go home now. Laughing at his comment Jenny spun in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not yet Jethro. We're here on orders – remember."

"What were you thinking about Jen?" He questioned, referring to a few moments prior.

"About how perfect my life is." She replied softly. Then he placed his lips onto hers gently and kissed her lovingly on the balcony of the white house, under the sky, in the cool winter's night.

* * *

_Please leave a review and suggestion. Also I have a new jibbs story called 'a life behind bars' so please take a look if you fancy_


	18. Twenty years

_Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS_

_Authors note- thanks for all of your support in this story, but I've run out of inspiration and desire to continue to write it. So here we go the final chapter. I may do another story like this to fill in the gaps, but for now this is it, Enjoy . . ._

* * *

Twenty Years.

Two Decades.

It doesn't matter which way you put it, it still feels like just yesterday. It feels too shirt, like everything has happened too fast . . .

Twenty years ago Jenny and Jethro said their 'I do's' in that park.

Twenty years ago these two people so madly in love promised to stay together until the end.

Twenty years on they still are. When they stepped off that plane from Paris, not many people knew that they were together, yet by the time they were stood in that park, everyone was pleased. It broke rules, it crossed lines and was bound to cause their director hell of a load of trouble. But no one had the heart, nor the bravery to tell them no.

To anyone who did not know them, on paper it looked like a disaster. To anyone that knew them it was the work of cupid. Because those few people who knew about his past, they knew how hard he was to deal with. To those who knew of her will and determination, they knew also that she had had a lot to deal with. Yet somehow, two broken hearts ha managed to join together, fill the cracks and form something beautiful.

All those years ago when six months into their marriage Jenny had revealed she was pregnant, everything changed. She left the special opps unit and became a relief team leader, mainly assigned to Jethro's team. And, as habit would have it, it was down in autopsy, and by Ducky that their first child was born. A little girl; with her father's dark brown hair, but green eyes that were unmistakably her mothers. Grace Annabelle Gibbs had stolen her parent's hearts from the beginning, and she had them wrapped around her little finger, from the moment she took that first breath. Then two years later Jenny fell pregnant again with their second child. This time things weren't so easy, but after a C-section, Dana Tally Gibbs was born. This time, much to her father's delight she had her mother's red hair, and fathers blue eyes. Both girls had become the apple of their parent's eyes.

Now, twenty years later they were both their own people. Grace was nearly twenty and was training to become a physiotherapist. However Dana was the fierier of the two and at nearly eighteen was desperate to finish college and go to become a cop, and work in the Special Victims Unit with DCPD. Jethro and Jenny were proud of them both. Now, for their twentieth wedding anniversary they were on a boat, off the coast of the island of Corfu. They both sat on the front of the boat, gazing at the bright blue sky and beautiful sea It was silent except for the sound of laughter form their daughters who were swimming in the sea. Smiles on both of their faces they sighed. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm really living this life." Said Jenny as she watched Dana surface from underwater with a large shell and placed it on the side of the boat.

"Neither can I, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Jethro said, before softly kissing his wife's forehead and smiling.

Sometimes in life, we wish we had a pause button, because if we did, we might just life forever, happily, in a melody made up of perfect moments in time.

* * *

_Please review xx_


End file.
